


Countdown

by YinCwazy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jack is a Little Shit, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, Mom Ana Amari, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Genji Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is a Softie, Slow Burn, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinCwazy/pseuds/YinCwazy
Summary: "I envy people that know love. That have someone who takes them as they are."(Gabriel and Angela don't understand why things are always so cumbersome between them. They'll figure it out eventually.)





	1. Solicitude

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok..I wrote this basically half asleep, so my writing kinda sucks. I will mostly likely be writing part 2 while I'm also half asleep, it's just a good time when ideas come to me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
> P.s.  
> Also my first work, so I hope it's good. Oh! And I have no clue how to work half of this stuff.

Gabriel only tagged along to see the new head doctor before his meeting. He didn't expect to be blasted with heat though. Gabriel preferred the cold even though LA wasn't the coolest. He tore off his hoodie as he waited with Reinhardt outside the airport. They could've at least waited inside. But no, Reinhardt insisted they wait out here 

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot angrily , the perspiration forming on his forehead. Yeah he had all day to wait for the doctor. She can just take her sweet little time. He huffed, rolling his soar shoulders.  
Then he felt a big hand touch his shoulder making him flinch. He looked up to be see Reinhardt with that stupid grandfather smile he always gave. "Gabriel, my friend the doctor vill be here soon;Chill out." Chill!? Hah! Gabriel's been trying to chill since he first stepped outside. "Whatever, just can't wait to get on the jet. I snuck vodka on.. I'm in dire need of some vodka.." the last words he muttered. 

Then the screeching of breaks made his head perk up. Finally the doctor showed up. He wasn't just glad she showed up, he was also glad he could finally get in the plane. Reinhardt and him walked up to the car, Gabriel grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. He didn't want to admit it but he wasn't expecting the doctor to be cute. Before he came here, he had only read a small file that Ana gave to him. He was expecting some old wrinkled smart ass doctor, not some young smart ass Doctor. 

"Oh! Thank you. Sorry it took so long to get here. I hope you weren't waiting long." Alright let the words slip. "Weren't waiting too lon—!" Reinhardt covered Gabe's mouth giving him a 'hush' look. Reyes was definitely going to bench the old man for that. 

"It wasn't a problem Dr. Ziegler, I'm Reinhardt vilhem and this man here is Overwatch's second Commander; Gabriel Reyes." He looked down at her, a bright smile plastered on her innocent face as she held out her hand to him. How old was she? He stared at her hand before finally shaking it. He smiled back at her, better make a good first impression. Her hand was so small in his. His hand was so big in hers. Hers were smooth while his was rough with scarred skin. And for an odd reason she made direct eye contact. No newbie ever had the guts to stare him in the eye. Hmmm..tough girl. 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Reyes, you must be cold?" Cold was the last thing Gabriel was. Anything above 70 wasn't Gabriel's weather. "Please doc, Im sweating to death over here!" He let go of her hand and reached for the luggage that sat by her legs. "Then you must be a fragile creature Mr.Reyes." This girl had some gut, she's speaking to the infamous Blackwatch commander. He had to assort who was the higher-up. "Ok doc, greetings aside. You don't know anything about me all you need to know is that I'm your superior. And not some fragile creature." He dragged away her luggage towards the jet. One of the reasons why his body over heated was because that was one of his side effects from the SEP.  
And some newbie wasn't going talk about that sensitive subject.

________________

 

What was she thinking? She definitely made a bad first impression with the commander. He just walked off and didn't say another word. She looked to Reinhardt to ask but he didn't know either.

They followed behind the commander who was rolling her suitcase into the jet. Once they were all on board Reyes took the seat far in the back while Reinhardt sat in front talking to the co-pilot. She was really thinking about sitting next to Gabriel. Try to apologize for something she didn't know was pretty stupid but she could try. But, he was so tall and itimedating compared to her. Reinhardt was bigger but he seemed more open completely opposite of the distant commander. She took the seat across from Gabriel. 

She saw the man quirk a brow as he poured his vodka into a shot glass. It wasn't that he made her uncomfortable, she just couldn't seem to handle herself around him. "Hello Doc, what made you sit back here?" He mutter from his cup. The nickname 'Doc' was a little offensive but she consider it payback for whatever she said. "Well Mr. vilhem seems pretty busy talking to the pilot, I thought I'd talk to you." Wow she felt awkward. "Ha! You just wanna talk well go ahead might fall asleep on you though." He leaned back in his chair pulling off the beanie he wore. 

His hair was curly and short, a light fade underneath. He rubbed a hand through it before placing the beanie back on. "Haven't slept in two days." He muttered pouring another shot. "Want some?" He offered the bottle. She rather have something lighter. Vodka was just a little bit stronger than she'd liked. So instead she shook her head and smiled. 

"No thank you Commander." She was extremely tired herself. Angela looked over at the commander who was staring out his window. His eyes were slowly closing. Then she noticed that his shoulder had a dark red blotch on it. Blood. She couldn't tell if it was old or fresh. Angela stared before she begun to feel her eyes get heavy. Hopefully it was old blood.


	2. Kismet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela can't lie to Gabe...why?

"What!?" Gabriel didn't even want to look at Jack. "Your saying I got shot ten times for fucking nothing!?" Jack had sent Gabriel out to take down a uprising Omnic group. And Gabriel had gone out there by himself. "No, what you did the U.N is happy about. But they think it was wrong to kill so many, they only wanted a few dead to examine their corrupted parts." Jack said straightening his blue trench coat. That's how this conversation was going to go. Gabriel didn't have time for that. "Piss off Jack, go back to wiping U.N's shoes." He spat yanking off his beanie and clenching it between his fist. Reyes stormed out of the conference room not even acknowledging Ana who was walking into the room.

He really wanted to punch something. His body hurt like hell because Jack fucking Morrison said kill them, and now it's 'you killed to much Reyes'. He had to endure 10 bullets and five plasma burns, and Torbjorn had to pull out every bullet. Torbjorn isn't necessarily the best at removing small metal scraps. Maybe he should just head down to the gun range and let off some steam. Yeah that could work, he huffed out a irritated sigh. That's when he pulled off his hoodie and held it in his hand along with the beanie. He was going to enjoy shooting the fake targets for once.

Gabriel strode towards the gun range, the white metal door sliding open. Sometimes he wished it was like old days, when him and Jack were both Commanders of Overwatch and some of there friends were still around, like Liao. Not laying somewhere in a grave. He dropped his hoodie on the small couch they kept in the gun range. Since he often fell asleep there cleaning his gun, they put a couch there for him.  
Walking behind the counter, Gabriel searched for his usual training gun and ammo. He threw on the headphones and protective glasses. He stood in the stall and readied for fire.

-0-

Angela instantly regretted stepping into the Training room. She was just about to turn around and go back to unpacking. Gabriel was standing there, obviously pissed based on how fast he let the bullets leave his gun.  
And based on what Reinhardt had said when he was helping her place her boxes in her room. 'don't mess with the commander when he's pissed.' The look on the German's face meant he was serious. 

But she turned around to late Reyes already heard her walk in. "Doc?" His voice was stern, she felt like a child being caught doing something wrong. " Oh, Hi Commander Reyes. I vas just on my vay out." Damn could this get anymore awkward? "Why are you in here, aren't you still unpacking?" Reyes placed the gun down and took off his noise protectors. Well he was pretty straight forward. She didn't have anytime to think of a lie. She'll just wing it. 

"Uh.. vell you see I vas just taking a tour and trying to find the med bay on my own." Angela swore she felt the sweat forming on her face. It wasn't necessarily a lie, she really didn't know where the ned bay was yet even though she worked there. He gave her a quizzical look, before a faint grin tugged at the corners of his lips. She couldn't read Reyes' at all, he put such a protective wall up when anyone was around him. That's what made him even more interesting. Ugh, stop thinking like that, she mentally slapped herself. 

"Uh-huh, that explains why your wearing excirsing clothes. And carrying what, joggin' sneaks? " He spoke flatly cleaning off the smears on his goggles. He walked closer to her. And damn was he tall. "Were you here to train unsupervised Ms. Ziegler?" He placed his hands in his pant pockets, looming dangerously close to her. Tiredness spreading on his features. Why did he have to say her name, with his voice. It was so cold and smooth like ice.

She leaned back to stare up at him. "Yes.. I'm supposed to be a combat medic. I can't be one vithout training Mr. Reyes." He quirked a brow with a skeptical look. Then he backed away walking towards the artillery closet, followed by a low chuckle. "Good answer, probably best damn excuse I've ever heard from Rookie." What the hell was wrong with this man? Why did he make her feel uncomfortable but at the same time..safe?

She stared at him as he slipped back on his hoodie. Every movement he made looked like he was in pain. She studied closer until she felt his eyes on her. "You good Doc?" He turned towards her looking a tad bit confused why was she staring at him. "oh yeah, sorry I tend to do that.. it's a doctor thing." She felt like she should ask if he was suffering any pain, but she didn't wanna push his anger or the tension that was growing. So instead she threw on her smile. "See you later Doc.." he patted her shoulder awkwardly before walking towards the metal door."see you later Commander..." When he left, the room lost his warmth.

Angela stuffed away the off feeling that sat in her gut and began to think back on a different matter. She forgot she was supposed to be meeting Overwatch's captain, captain Ana Amari. She stared at the equipment Gabriel had left one more time before turning to her bag. Quickly she slipped on her work shoes and hurried out of the training unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally half awake when I wrote this. So you can judge all you guys and gals want.
> 
> P.s.   
> I've currently hit a writer's block so I might not   
> Update the story for awhile.


	3. Cold-blooded:prt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel begins to realize the feelings Angela Ziegler has. He also begins to realize his. 
> 
> Oh and a little shit Cowboy third wheels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might seem like a drabble since I was writing this off and on. But I'm still gonna post it anyways. 
> 
> I'm currently in a writer's block but I'mma try and get the fourth chapter out which is part 2 of this one called 'Warm blooded'. 
> 
> I broke these in half because I felt like I was rambling when I got to the end of this one. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> YIN OUT ☯️!

_**2049-01:00,**_  
_**12 months later:**_  
  
Angela sat there in her office as usual jotting down notes and patch up equations for her Nanite formula. A soft knock came to the door notifying Angela of the Captain's arrival. She had heard the Captain was Jack's right hand. She also heard a rumor they were in a 'intimate' relationship.  
  
Swiftly, she got out of her chair and tried making herself look at least somewhat decent. Why did the Captain come to her so late at night?  
Angela opened the door being greeted by a warm but weary smile. "Evening Captain..Amari?" She had only heard the name four times in her months of being at Overwatch, she shouldn't assume though.  
"Heheh.. evening Dr. Ziegler." guess that meant she got it right. She held out her hand, Angela happily accepting the friendly notion. "Oh! Come in, come in." Whatever was troubling Amari was in those documents she held.  
  
Angela ushered the captain to the small love seat in her office; she herself sitting back down in her rolly chair. The captain seemed off , well from what she could judge. She crossed her legs pulling of her glasses giving her full attention to Ana. "Dr. Ziegler, you are aware of Commander Reyes' mission.. correct?" She did remember the man explaining his mission during a meeting. "Yes. I believe he went out to the South west side of the Americas." Ana nodded sifting through the small papers in her gloved hands. "Good, he's supposed to be here in 10 minutes..with a fugitive. He also suffered 7 burns to the chest and back. The.. captive suffered a minor concussion." She stated it like she rehearsed it.  
  
It just occurred to her that he was gone for two weeks. He had probably suffered more injuries than just plasms burns. Matter a fact he was very distant before the mission, she means he's always distant but he was beginning to avoid his mandatory appointments. "Did Reyes report any other lacerations." A feeling she couldn't explain bubbled inside her..anger..maybe. she buried the feeling and focused again on Ana. "He didn't say or just doesn't want to say. It's a thing Gabriel tends to do, before you got here the man used to patch himself up." Ana let out a worried sigh.  
  
Was he really that full of pride? To patch his own injuries could be an extreme risk on the field. did the man not care about himself? Thinking about that made something in her gut twist. She's gonna figure out what's up with him. "If I'm reading between the lines correctly Captain, you want me to do a full evaluation on Commander Reyes.. Yes?" Ana nodded standing up from the chair. The captain seemed tired like the other two commanders but less busy. She had a motherly aura , that helped Angela ease a bit in the situation. "Nice meeting you Angela Ziegler." She smiled back at the Egyptian woman." Same here Mrs. Amari."  
  
-0-  
  
Gabriel was hella tired. The modern Cowboy took all his energy he had left just to tackle him down. That stupid move made the tear in his flesh worse. He winced as he dragged the young man out of the ship. He dropped the boy on the bench nearby as he laid himself against the wall. Slowly he pulled up his hoodie, pulling off one glove to feel the wound. Blood oozed out from the deep red abyss in his side. When his finger touched it; pain shot through his body.  
  
How could he let himself get hit? That Cowboy has good damn aim. Shit! He sank slowly to the ground ; resting his head against the wall letting his hoodie fall back down over the penetrated skin. It wasn't a good time for one of his episodes to occur. And he didn't have time for some blonde doctor to lecture him for being reckless. But speak of the devil, she was standing above him a frown on her lips instead of that bright smile.  
  
"Gabriel?" Her voice rang in his ears, everything was so loud. He just wanted to pop open a bottle of whiskey and sit in a ice cold bath. "Ey Doc, the Cowboy's on the bench if that's why your here.." He knew she was here because either Jack or Ana had briefed her on the message he sent. He was stupid to include his injuries. They weren't important, he could clean himself up. Slowly he pushed himself up. Stupid. He winced and of course that made Angela even more on edge. She lunged towards him offering aid. But he couldn't look so weak. He shouldn't stay around here for long either. If he does , he's going to have another episode.  
  
Gabriel shooed her hands and shoved the pain away. He walked–limped– over to the snoring Cowboy and pulled him up by the collar. With every step he took away from her, chilling fire ran up his spine. The Cowboy's weight was becoming a painful mass. He felt the blood beginning to form in his nose. Everyone was staring, it couldn't happen here. Not now. Not while she's watching.  
  
Reyes made it to the door and God was he happy. As soon as those metal doors shut he dropped the Cowboy and reached into his pocket for a tissue with haste.  
  
When the blood began to fall like a fresh salt tear, he placed the tissue underneath his left nostril. The once white tissue, now a damp red blanket. He looked down at the unconscious man who's face was beginning to form bruises and his skin Redding from surfacing blood.  
Gabriel held one hand on the tissue and used his free hand, and leaning down once again; he picked up the man and dragged him down to the medical ward. Were a beautiful furious doctor would be waiting. He just hoped he could last a bit longer before the headaches came. The nosebleeds were a minor side effect, but the headaches.. they were hell.  
  
Sliding his card through the key slot, the white doors slid open.  
  
The medical bay was clean and obnoxiously bright. He had little time before Ziegler would come waltzing in with some complaint of him being 'careless'. Reyes placed the fugitive 'Jesse McCree' down on a small bed in the medical bay.  
  
And just like he assumed. Angela Ziegler was looking for him. Hell, she didn't give up. He decided it was best to just sit down quietly and don't talk. She could send another medic to treat him, but no she was going to do it herself. The blonde Angel stood in front of him. Not looking much like an Angel but a pissed demon. Her eyes held worry and anger. Her expression made Reyes shiver, she wasn't happy with him.. "You mad at me Doc?" He tried to put on his usual grin as he slipped the blood red tissue from earlier into a trashcan behind him. She stared at his eyes, an excuse she would say to 'check if his eyes were dilated'. But she would be lying just like him. "No.." cold anger leaked into her tone. she was just a terrible liar.  
  
"Don't lie to me Doc, I'm looking right at you." He didn't want to start arguing in the middle of the medical ward. Maybe he should go easy on her. "I'm not mad.." she huffed grabbing a cotton ball. Her hair was a blonde mess. Strands sticking from every section of her head. He realized he was staring and chuckled quietly to himself. " Angela, you can tell me?" He offered, she looked extremely pissed. The cold air was filled with thick tension; so thick you could cut it.  
  
"Take off your shirt, Commander." Her voice was controlled but breaking. "Ange– you can tell me." He struggled trying to not to show any pain. His teeth were clenched together as he dragged the cotton fabric called a hoodie over his burns. The one thing she won't know is that the real wound is hidden right in front of her. "Gabriel,... I'm just tired of you being so careless. They told me you went into a gang filled bar.. alone." Sorrow laced her words as she wiped an abundance of ointment over his back and side. Why did she care so much about him? What was he to her? It's always been like that. A pull he couldn't explain that made things around them hard to understand.  
  
It was hard to be professional around her.  
  
  
The angel pressed harder. His burns covered in clear matter. They were still hot to the touch, his side effects were kicking again. "Doc , I'm a soldier–a commander at that. I've done mostly solo missions, I'm just better alone—" her eyes were dark and tired, her stare cutting him off. "Gabriel that's not what I meant." A dangerous whisper. It would be seconds before the snake would bite the mouse. That's what he expected anyways. "I hate seeing you hurt. I don't know why but it bothers me. More.. than it should "  
  
  
'it bothers me'  
  
Ugh. Out of all the things she could've said that's what she said. He couldn't be so cold-blooded and not respond. Out of all the people, she's the one who cared about him. But what he wanted to say couldn't come up. Instead something else selfish, something he didn't mean to say slipped out. "Ha.. Doc I'm one person you don't have to care about." He felt bitter saying that. But those were the only words that could come.  
  
'wow...  
Jerk move..'  
  



	4. Warm-blood/prt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wants to apologize , but something gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you peeps start reading I just want to say I'm going to try including more of the other characters perspectives. Mostly McCree's and Genji's since they are the second main focused ship I plan to write about.  
> Anyways I'mma just scadaddle my way on outta here.
> 
> YIN OUT!

  
  
2047-7:00am  
4 weeks later:  
  
Gabriel sat in his quarters. The cool air soothing his healing burns. He was currently busy trying to pull out a bullet that he didn't show..Angela. His couch was covered in a small pool of blood. And his hands painted in the crimson liquid. The green glass bottle of liquor stained with red finger prints.  
  
As much as he tried to get the words she had said out of his corrupted head; they stayed and the guilt lingered.  
  
He reached over to a small tray that held tweezers,a scapel, and bandages. Gabriel was no medic but he learned a lot about taking care of bullet wounds.  
  
He winced, as glistening silver covered in dark red slowly revealed itself. He tugged harder with the tweezers. Thinking back to the conversation he had with her.  
  
She didn't smile either when they bumped into each other. The women just nodded her head and kept walking. He really screwed up. And it bothered him so much.   
He triumphantly pulled out the bullet and dropped it on his table.  
Tugging on the string he laced into his wound, he grabbed scissors and cut the excess line. Leaving sloppy stitches on his pelvic side.   
He got up from the couch and walked to his bedroom. He'll clean up the blood and equipment later. For now he has to go check up on that rookie Cowboy.   
  
Reyes wasn't big on looking fashionable, so he grabbed his usual black Overwatch muscle shirt. Both Blackwatch and Overwatch's symbol printed on both sides of his sleeves. He placed his beanie on before walking out.  
  
And just as he walked out, the Rookie he was looking for bumped into him. Jesse McCree, a little shit but a good man. He was also a prankster and whatever he did or done he was running from it. This could be a good distraction from the doctor thing.   
  
"McCree, what the hell did you do this time?"  
Although he hoped this encounter would distract him. It didn't. The longer he pondered, McCree's head tilted. Now the boy was curious, completely forgetting what he was running from.  
  
"Ya good boss?—ack!" a little Fareeha and short dwarf grabbed Jesse's legs and turned the man back first, onto the icy floor.   
  
Well this was Reyes' exit. He walked over the little wrestling pile and headed down towards the worker's lounge. He was beating himself up mentally again, for saying something that wouldn't bother him. But what she said made his words hurtful. Why was he thinking so much about this?   
  
He reached into his pocket. Sifting around for a dollar.   
"I hate seeing you hurt.."  
His hand running over smooth material signifying he was successful. He pulled out the 1 dollar bill and inserted it into the machine.  
"I'm one person you don't have to worry about doc"  
Reyes just needed to get it out of his thoughts. He always found something to blame himself for. Another reason to hate himself.   
  
He pressed in the numbers to his favourite morning drink—besides alcohol.  
A small brown tin canister fell out of it's slot. He bent down and pulled it out of the slot, pulling the thin metal cap and opening it with ease.   
  
Even though he had cleaned his hands, the faint color of crimson tainted his tan skin.   
  
He walked out. Still deciding how he should apologize. He wasn't much of a apologetic guy.   
  
Then the doctor walked pass him. He thought quick and turned around. Hesitating, he reached and grabbed her shoulder—her blue eyes catching the red on his fingers. "Ziegler.." when he turned her, her brows were furrowed and lips in a slight frown. Her eyes speaking more than her actions. "Commander.. I'm busy." Harsh. Like he expected. "Ange, can I talk to you?" She rolled her eyes, she could read him like a book. And he knew that, after all his guard was down.   
  
"Look I just—" A vibration went off in both their pockets. At this point in time he was not in the mood for a mission. "Can we speak later, I don't want to be late." She shoved his hand off her shoulder, her fingers lingering on his palm as she let go. Turning on her heel, she left him in a defeated silence.   
He opened his mouth but closed it. There was nothing to say.  
»__________«  
  
Jesse watched the whole thing go down between Ziegler and Reyes. He honestly didn't know what their situation was. Or better defined 'relationship'.   
  
He watched as his commander's head hung low. The exhaustion visible on his face. Something happened with those two. His boss wasn't very apologetic, but perhaps he was apologizin' for being so stuck up. McCree mentally laughed. So stubborn.   
  
Fareeha appeared at his side. "Do you have to leave Jesse?" The small girl asked. He loved playing games and pranking the other agents with her. Especially when Torbjorn got involved because they stole his favorite wrench.   
  
He took his hat and placed it on her head, ruffling her smooth black hair. "Yeppers, I gotta go Lil missie. Can you keep my hat warm for me?" He flashed his casual grin. She returned the friendly gesture by nodding her head and tipping his lucky hat at him.   
  
This would be Jesse's 15th mission. He was starting to get the hand of it. But Ana's daughter didn't like him leaving. It was clear she had no one to talk to. She would ramble on and on about things he assumed she never got to say.   
  
He looked down at her then back at Gabe. It was time for him to go. "See ya later, my Lil Eagle." He gave her a fist bump and strolled towards Reyes. Maybe he could help the man loosen up and try again with Angela.  
McCree put on his mischievous grin as he caught up with Gabe.   
»___1 hour Later___«  
  
Gabriel would have to say the mission was going smoothly. Hiding in the shadows and taking out the enemies with the element of surprise.   
  
When he got shot he would just Indore it. He felt it was best to not tell Angela,for now.   
  
He ran out into a smoke filled street. Stray Omnics and civilians scattering. The rising terrorist Talon soldiers charging at Him. Bullets whizzing past his ear, some digging into his skin.   
He winced , trying to regain focus. He held up his shotguns and let off a few rounds. Each soldier falling to the street with a thud.   
McCree rushed out from a alley, holding the person they came for. Mercy appeared shortly after, Reinhardt by her side.   
  
They ran towards their extraction point. But Reyes knew something was off. He spotted a sniper; their aim on Mercy. The next events happened so fast. Tables turning for the whole team.  
  
"Doc!"  
  
He pushed her out of range, taking the enraged Omnic's dagger to the gut.   
  
Getting knocked off his feet—his vision becoming blurry. A loud ringing growing when he fell; and he could hear Angela's voice calling into his comm.   
Everything had turned to hell  
  
Everything became stygian, voices echoing in his head. He couldn't see. Things just blackout for him, why? Gabe couldn't tell. Reyes was a strong man, a simple stab wound would never knock him down. He just passed out from the amount of blood loss. As he drifted off, he could a Southern and swedish accent quibbling.   
  
'Why was it so easy....to make him fall?'  
  
  



	5. Fragment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is put through a horrific experience that might change him forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if wrote the first half while trying to go to bed. I don't remember writing a lot of this. Huh...I'm a mess, whatever.
> 
> I struggled writing in Gabe's perspective, since I didn't know how he would handle a situation like that. So I was, for a short while procrastinating. Oh well.

  
  
  
2047-15:00pm  
  
  
  
He might have tested his limits to the amount of hits he could take. But each time the steel fist rammed into his gut, he wasn't sure how long he would last.   
Gabriel coughed up salty dark red liquid that burned his throat.   
  
  
The ship glowed bright, his eyes adjusting to the glaring white lights.   
He felt a gloved hand dust lightly over the deep seared pit in his stomach—more brackish blood rising in his throat.  
As he was over here on this uncomfortable seat clueless, he heard the southern talk of the new cowboy.   
"I was just checking to see if he was up!" Another voice shot from across the, jet? "Little cowboy man, you don't touch open cuts with your hands." The huge german was with them.   
It hit him, like a book had been thrown in his face. They had went to complete an important objective. How did he end up like this though? And where was doc?  
  
"Hey, Ange! You ok?" McCree sounded drunk. But Reyes heard nothing as a response from Doc. It was like static. But she was there. "She's in shock. She feels guilty for what happened to Gabriel. Happens to all of us." Reinhardt didn't sound as enthusiastic as usual, but still sounded hopeful. Gabriel wasn't going to have someone feel guilty—especially not for him.   
In one quick movement, he turned to the side and threw up all the blood that was in mouth. And Just like he thought. The blonde doc came rushing over. Now she wasn't talking but she was mumbling worried sentences and a few slipped swear words. Her hand was patting his back as she wiped a clean clean clothe over his gore covered mouth.   
He could only move his to the side to see her face. When she pulled the soaked Scarlet rag away, he had to whisper some of those encouraging commander words.  
"Lighten up..doc" right in the bullseye. The face she gave him looked kinda cute. It was almost like she didn't even notice that she was quiet. "Aww, come one jefe blood over the floor. I gotta walk on this you know." Jesse was terrible with trying to be funny—on purpose.   
  
Gabe rolled his eyes at McCree as Mercy took a step back with her face reddening. Strange. Didn't understand why she was blushing? Reyes ignored it, trying not to dwell on it. McCree pulled him back to his original position, but something flared up along his spine to his head. He began to gag on a rush of flowing blood that was running up his throat.   
  
He never got hurt so bad, until this mission just kept getting tougher for that to be a fact. What he was about to lose will cause him suffering.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely short chapter(I had to edit it so I had to rummage my mind for a quick idea.)


	6. Upheaval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returned and healing Gabe is secretly struggling with a hell he must conceal.
> 
> Mean while Angela gets a gift from a certain commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is anymore XD  
> Honestly these are becoming continuous drabbles with little plot.

  
  
  
2047-00:00  
2days later:  
  
  
His breathing was ragged, so forced. As she approached the bed his vaguely visible eyes followed her movement. Angela knew he was fatigued and probably sick of visitors–mostly her.   
  
She walked over to a small chair that stood near his bed. "Look..doc if you're here.. to tell me about my recent status.., you don't have to tell me." He groaned as he turned to face her. She wasn't there to give him a report on his injuries. No. She was there because she couldn't stop herself from constantly checking up on him. The guilt that pulled at her look weights.  
"No, Gabe I'm only here this time to keep an eye on you." He gave her that look she knew so well. "Doc it's late you've been here like 17 times today aren't you tired?" With the sound of concern it almost swade her into leaving. But by the pain in his face she couldn't.   
  
They sat there in silence, neither wanting to speak. Just wanting to enjoy the silence.   
  
Everytime she looked at his bare chest with stitches for each bullet wound. She felt sick. She felt like those bullets were for her not him. Each of those metal plates drilled into his back, that he had to endure because she couldn't pay attention to her surroundings.   
Angela felt a warm hand lace over hers. The sudden affection pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked at Gabe. Tired. Pissed. Missing. Something was different about him. Not the affection he was showing, but she could just sense there was something else too deep within him to see.   
  
His hand trembled over hers. The lack of nerve in his hand making it hard to control. And she could see that. "Gabe, I should be the one comforting you.." he let out a throaty laugh, before it turned into a cough.   
"Listen Doc you've only been coming here because you feel accountable for this." She couldn't stand how fast the tension had risen.   
"No..commander that's not—" he faced her with his brows furrowed. The blonde had to admit even with the bandages he still looked intimating and alluring.   
His quivering hand gripped a little tighter on her hand ,stopping her sentence abruptly.   
  
"Ange I wasn't done talking." She finally looked into his eyes. That was the first time he had adressed her with that name. He continued, "you blame yourself for this happening to me? Don't you?" Boy did she know that question was coming,and she wanted to tell him but all she could do was choke on her words.   
"Well don't feel culpable.. I did this to myself with my reckless thinking. Don't beat yourself up about this... Alright? I don't want to worry about you becoming a depressed alcoholic like me." The last sentence was joke, even his glare softened.   
  
"Gabe you don't understand..that knife was meant for me not you." She tried to fight back the worry that rumbled in her throat. His eyes gleaming in the Moon lit room. She couldn't stay here any longer, not with him trying to ease her guilt. He shouldn't even be blaming himself like that; she should!   
Angela sat up and looked at him." Gabe it's late, and like you said I've been here to many times." Before she could take even one step, the man grabbed her arm—partially stepping out of the bed. Her eyes widened as she saw his one leg was completely covered in stitches and old scars.   
  
She felt even worse.  
  
"Ange... I'm not the best at obviously comforting people, but you should still at least try to talk about the guilt, it's weighing you down." He looked at her, his eyes golden eyes burning into her ice cold pools. Making her feel small again, but at the same time at ease.   
He pulled her towards him. wrapping his arms around her giving a well needed hug. The blonde enjoyed feeling his warmth. It felt soothing. "I should at least try talking to Ana I guess..", Angela paused when Gabe let go.  
  
He reached over towards the pile of his old dirty clothing. Her blue eyes followed down to were his hand rummage through, something blue appeared from his hoodie pocket. Her Barrett. "Thought you might want this back." It had a few holes and tears in it. Some had unfinished stitching. He saved it for her?   
Her blue eyes looked at the commander as he slowly shifted back to laying on his back. "Commander why did—nevermind..Thanks Gabriel."she bent over the small bed and gave him one last hug. "No problem Angela."   
  
She sat back in the chair. Placing her head on the bac of the small love seat. Angela didn't want Gabe's words to be true but they were.. she needed to stop blaming herself.  
He always helped solved her problems, but shouldn't she help solve his?  
  
The blonde watched as his eyes slowly began to close.   
  
She felt herself falling into light sleep. Her heart beating as she took a few last glances at her commander before she dozed off.   



	7. Alter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side  
> which he never shows to anybody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit have no clue where I'm going with this, guess I'll just make up a decent story as I go along.
> 
> (Also start of the McGenji ship m8's. Next chapter may or may not be in Genji's perspective.)
> 
> Oh! And I didn't proof read so I'll edit the mistakes later.

  
  
  
2048-17:00  
1year & 2months later:   
  
"Jeez, it gives me collywobbles everytime I look at this poor fella." Gabe was currently covered in blood. Frozen as he stared at the dying shimada in his arms. Even though McCree was trying to lighten the mood, Gabe still couldn't move. The blood. On his dark hands.   
Reyes couldn't handle himself, he was slowly slipping into dismay. Crimson liquid dripping to the jet floor—sounding louder than it should.  
  
He was letting himself go. Back into the dark void he tried so hard to escape.   
He felt like he was back at the shimada palace. With that shitty Omnic who gutted him.   
  
Cutting. Cutting..  
  
And cutting into his stomach until his dagger reached his spine, and almost completely shattered it. The shimada's ichor covering his hands, made him feel like it was his own. Like he was back at that hell hole of lab. Painfully getting the only ounce of innocence torn right out of him.  
  
"Jefe, you good?" Of course McCree didn't know. No one knew that Gabriel, the infamous commander was suffering in his self-hell of Trauma. And even when he tried to hide it, every damn soldier he seen die just added on to the nightmare.   
McCree tapped his shoulder; finally snapping out of that loop he so constantly got stuck in.   
"I'M FINE!" Fuck. Reyes didn't mean to snap at him like that. "I mean.. I'm just tired how 'bout a joke,kid?" The look Jesse gave Gabe was of horror and worry. It made the commander feel like he should explain. But the Cowboy threw on a smile and began talking of stupid anecdotes from times he was drunk.   
  
Gabe laid his head back on the seat. The noise of blood falling, slowly getting quieter.   
  
Then, the dreaded commander-angel of death; Gabriel. Realized some of that blood was his.  
__________________  
  
  
As much as the Cowboy wanted to believe his commander was fine- he just couldn't...  
  
Jesse approached the Doctor and strike commander. Handing them their well needed coffee. But the one person he expected to be there was M.I.A.   
Angela also seemed to be looking for him. But Mr. Morrison seemed to be looking for Ana's ass.   
McCree looked into the room where the familiar shimada laid cold. Why was Gabe acting so strange?  
____________________   
  
Angela finished up the surgery as fast as she could. She hadn't seen Gabe, the man had been different as of late and it's just been worrying her.  
  
The blonde honestly couldn't remember the last time he had smiled.   
  
She approached the locker room. The amount of wincing proved to her someone was in there,and hurt. And just like she had assumed Gabriel was laying against his locker on the floor; patching himself up and drinking a cold bottle of Heineken.  
She disliked when he did this—he did it quite often. Usually she'd ignore it and let him do his own thing..but when she noticed his hand quaking, she knew something was wrong.   
  
On the floor she joined him. And somehow the swiss managed to startle the man.   
"Shit, Doc what the hell are you doing here?" Well that still sounded like Reyes. She stared at his hands. He never cleaned off the blood from the young shimada, instead it dried on his palms and his fresh blood painted over it.   
She slid her hand carefully over the cut on his leg. He was always warm. "I—Jesse was looking for you, you keep running off after missions. And you won't step out of the gym until your called for another mission." He shuddered as her cold digits ran over the wound sluggishly. He didn't understand why he was glad she showed up.  
  
Angela grabbed the items he pulled out. Pulling a new line of string and clean bandages. She pulled her fingers away and replaced it with a drenched alcohol cotton pad. She positioned herself in a crouched stance over top of his leg, to get a better look at the jnjury.   
  
Gently, she finished up his terrible attempt to stitch. "Doc..this is pass awkward." Her face flushed with red as she realized what he was talking about. Mentally she rolled her eyes and moved back to sitting beside him.   
He was always so difficult.   
  
She looked away as she wiped her hands clean of his blood. Now she did come there to talk, but of course she had to ruin her chance of figuring out what was up with him. "Com—Gabe? You should go see the boy, he won't really speak. I was hoping you could get him to talk" What was she expecting? For the man who barely wanted to see anyone after a mission,–why in the world would he want go see a young man hanging on for dear life?  
She looked at her hands then at him. Their eyes locking. "I'll go check on him later. Kinda tired..ya know?" Every conversation they have ends with unwanted tension.  
  
His hand still shaking and the stitches still visible around his wrist. The commander must of downed ten beers, before this one.  
  
She touched his hand gently, staring at him in hopes he'd talk to her. "Gabriel, you never went to the therapy that Gerard requested. Are you sure you're fine?" If he wasn't annoyed by her before, he definitely is now. It's just been bothering her work filled brain. Of course she never understood why she was so interested in making a bond with the commander, but it just felt like kismet.   
  
She cupped his hand completely, covering it with hers. His dark amber eyes stared into hers looking for a answer towards the affection. The longer they stared at each other, the closer their faces moved. She couldn't think straight, that's what she would say. Him being so close just felt right.   
They almost kissed..almost. The ring of a comm and they pulled away from each other with flushed faces. Their work pulled them away from a situation that could've ended up being a mistake. But Angela, deep down wished their comms never went off. She wished whatever was about to happen wasn't interrupted.  
  
Her hand lingered over his as they stood up. She at least got a smile out of him. Sadly, his smile was gone as fast as it appeared. "I should be going Ange, see ya later.. Doc" like always , if the situation got to tense or uncomfortable he would just give her a little awkward pat on the shoulder.   
At least he seemed fine. nothings different about him...right?  
  



	8. Disfigured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change in Reyes worries McCree and his nameless teammate is there to help.  
> But his new friend already knows their commanders situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok... before this starts, this chapter is mainly between Genji and McCree's point of view. I had a lot of fun doing it from their views. Also I'm trying to improve my detailed writing skills, so I hope ya peeps enjoy.

2048-06:00

 

Ever since they found sparrow, boss has been acting strange. Jesse tried best not to pay attention to it but after what he saw Reyes do to that man's face—he just couldn't brush the idea of that scientist giving Gabe more enhancements. 

McCree sat there staring at his sleeping commander. They just finished their mission and what Gabe did was horrifying. It was like the already strong man was put on super steroids. He managed to completely punch a man's face in. Yeah they might've been the enemy, but no one deserves to die like that. 

Jesse turned to his new edgy but cute teammate. The Cyborg had a brow raised, hell he always did. This time though it was really out of question. Why was he so worried? Jesse knew Gabe had a genetic error after the first program he went through. He should just stop worrying..right?   
"Is something bothering you McCree? You seemed out of it during the whole entire mission..unless you were drunk again." Sparrow spoke calmly, the faint sound of his Robotic parts making a droning sound as he talked. Jesse still doesn't know his name, he won't tell him.

"I wasn't drunk!? I-I just needed to clear my mind." He shifted in his seat looking out the window staring at the now clear sky. Lately he didn't know much about anything. Gabe was keeping secrets left and right to the point where Jesse was just lost. Anything that left that man's mouth would just be one big taradiddle.  
"If you wish to Clear your mine Cowboy then you'll have to at least say what's wrong first. Like venting." As Jesse looked back at the Cyborg, the man had closed his red eyes. Jesse swore they were brown when they first met. "Can I tell you later? Cause I still have to decide if I can trust a man who won't tell me his name." McCree felt himself smiling and turned it into a smolder in another desperate attempt to find out. 

But who was he kidding, his looks would only swoon a girl. Though the more he got to know the Cyborg the more he began to have a feeling he never had before. Not for the same gender. 

Pulling him out of his love struck thoughts, the shimada boy was tapping his shoulder. At first he thought he was doing it just to be obnoxious, then Jesse realized he was trying to get his attention. 

Red.   
Blood painted the Commander's hoodie, only pulling Jesse back into his previous query. 

Reyes wasn't feeling a thing. It's like he wasn't even perceiving that a bullet was somewhere in what looks to be his sternum.

Gabe needs to tell the truth now or he'll just figure out the hard way.   
____________

As soon as they landed in the hanger, Genji knew something was wrong with Gabriel.   
The tall man took one step before collapsing to the metal floor on the ship. He stood there as he watched McCree rush to pick up their fallen commander. Listening closely Genji focused on the quiet beating hearts. Soon closing onto Gabe's. He tried to focus in more but McCree's voice pulled him out of range.   
He noticed the man had a stray tear falling down his cheek. The Cowboy really cared about his commander. What happened to Reyes then, it seemed like he used to be better then this hot and cold attitude he's had lately.

Feeling guilty just standing around; Genji pushed Jesse gently to the side. Carefully he picked up Gabe—his hoodie rumbing uncomfortably on his metal arms. 

As Genji carried Reyes down the hallway, he noticed the Cowboy was quite quiet. It was strange for the texan to be silent. Maybe the guy was really worried. It made him feel guilty that he knew what was going on with their commander. Although he was usually honest— the latino had asked to keep quiet. Both him and Gabe had problems. He found out about the commander by accident, same for his sotry. They bumped into each other at the wrong time that day. Saying what was happening to Reyes would be also saying how Genji takes off every night to ease his urge to kill. 

He kept quiet about that; instead he found something else to say. "Hey, Cowboy? How about we go out for a drink..lighten the mood a bit. Guys night?" He hadn't been able to get out in a while—with his new body. Maybe this would be a chance for both of them to finally get a break. And what made Genji smile— surprisingly— was Jesse's astonished look.   
"N-Never thought you'd ask pardner.." He heard the man sniffle and wipe his hand under his nose. His... brother..always said men grow stronger from their tears. But McCree's just made him look depressing. Genji laughed behind his mask. 

Genji approached the sliding door, separating the medical bay from him and the limp commander. "McCree go get ms.Ziegler. I assume she'd like to see Mr.Reyes." Genji closed his fist, time to face his fear of hospital, he laughed to himself dryly.


	9. Rupture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Gabe expresses his love, but it's too late. The final days of being Gabriel Reyes—the infamous Commander of Blackwatch...were numbered.
> 
> Can McCree even save a man who has fallen to far to reach.  
> (What type of shitty summary, Don't pay attention to it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this has like legit become a drabble with the lack of amount of work I put in these XD.
> 
> I already started writing a new chapter so the next one should be out in no time.
> 
> ( Important notes at the end )

  
  
2048-09:00pm  
  
  
  
  
She stood there, taking in the dark scarred body in front of her. He was staring out the wide window in the recovery room with his shoulder and chest wrapped in bandaging. He keeps doing this to her. Worrying her. She swolled her emotions and only channelled her frustration to show.  
  
The noise of his prosthetic spine, signaled movement. He was looking at her from over his shoulder. Those dark amber eyes of his cold and dangerous. She felt her feet move before she could process what she was doing.  
  
As she approached him , her mind flew with a million angered thoughts. First, he's been avoiding her and basically everyone else and second of all– he's been letting that sly bitch Moira take care of him after missions. Angela held the coffee she brought for him tight in her hand. Now, the only thing separating them was air.  
She would always feel his warmth radiating off him, but this time it was faint—it was cold. "How did you know I wanted coffee?" Angela was slightly caught off guard by his bitter sarcasm. She didn't respond only handed him the cup and looked forward.  
-0-  
"Look Ange, if you came here to scold me then I'm not in the mood for it." She turned facing his side. He didn't want to look. He knew she was furious and concerned about whatever was going on with him. Honestly ,Gabe was unsure himself what was going.  
"Commander you need to stop whatever it is your doing. T-this little front your putting on l-like your fine but your not!" Commander,huh? Reyes had to admit he wasn't much of a guy to get into arguments but as of late that could be determined. She was going back to calling him good ol'commander then. He could just grin and bear it or actually get into this little dispute. So carefully he took a sip of the bitter warm coffee and reached for her hand. He could see from his peripherals that she was flustered.  
  
This small little action cut her right off though. He smirked.  
  
Gabe held her soft hand as he finally turned to face her. Those bright blue pools always warming his cold heart. "Doc' some things are meant to be classified, can we keep it that way and not argue?" With all honesty he wasn't in the mood to bicker, especially since Jack might yell at him later. He didn't want to have to feud with one of the only people calming him right now. "Gabriel you can't expect me not to act clueless about what's going on. You need to tell me something." Reyes placed the cup on the ledge of the window. Took a deep breath and stared at her.  
  
He hasn't been able to get a good look at her in while. Always staring from a far— too afraid to say hi because they almost crossed that professional line,that they didn't want to cross. Reyes didn't give a rats ass anymore, well his demons didn't. The same demons keeping him from dying are also the same ones controlling his every decision,like right now. Right now his hidden desire to be with her was really getting to him.  
So without a word he bent down and gave a her kiss. He laughed in his head at how she slightly jumped from his sudden gloomy to affectionate change.  
  
It only shocked him when she kissed back. He couldn't get too confident though, the man had not expected a soft gentle kiss from the doctor—he expected a little payback. And the brave doc herself took a small nibble at his bottom lip, of course he didn't pull away instantly–no he let her take in the taste of his forming blood. But finally he pulled away; his hand still holding hers, a smug grin at managing to get the blonde doctor to blush.  
Reyes felt something in his chest, and he couldn't ignore.  
  


**' that's guilt your feeling, buddy '**

  
That umbra voice came back. Snickering in the thoughts running through his mind. His demon that arose when he woke up from that surgery he had months ago.  
  
He couldn't think any longer, so he attention was back on her. She was furious, the pink on her face mixing with anger and confused feelings. "I deserved that..." He spoke, looking at her like that bite had no effect on him. And it didn't. "Gabriel! Until you can tell me what in gods name is going on with you, we can't be a thing." Did he hear her correctly? Pretty sure she said 'until'.  
He thought kissing her is why he got bit but apparently she was ok with breaking the work affair rule.  
  
"Alright"  
'don't say anything stupid, smart ass'  
"I'll tell you when I'm ready, but I have to get out of this stuffy medical room first. I'll get discharged, then I'll speak to you tomorrow?" If the commander could see his face, he probably wouldn't want to based on how he felt like a optimistic five year old.  
Giving her a few seconds, she just nodded. Reaching up again her hand brushed over his partially swollen lip. "See you then-Gabe." He felt her finger rub over the salty crimson liquid that risen above his dry lip, just before turning to leave the cold room.  
  
**' boy! Talk about mood swings, bites you quite agreesively one second—caressing your cheek the next'**  
  
Reyes could picture the sinister voice rolling it's eyes.  
  
When that door shut; he had the biggest fucking smile—completely ignoring the mocking whispers in the back of his mind.  
Of course his quick smile was interrupted by the little shit Jesse who had this shit eatin'grin. "So, jefe you and doc are canoodlin'?" The little dork wiggled his eyebrows. "Ya know, ya really scared the shit out of me! Seeing ya smilely and blushin' I think it was a false alarm!" The Cowboy tilted his hat. "Come on you little twerp." Gabe slid on his beanie and walked out of the bright white room.  
-0-  
  
Well McCree had this good feeling that his Boss would be fine.  
  
...Except only a few days later so many things happened at once, everyone began to blame Gabriel Reyes—Commander of Blackwatch. And little did McCree know is that all this pressure was going to push Reyes to a breaking point. slowly but surely it will destroy his trust, mental state, and begin to let the man rely on a voice that only one other person knew about.  
  
The Cowboy stared at his Commander as they walked down the hall. For the next few years the Commander won't smile as like he did when McCree first met him. Honestly, Gabe just stops smiling period.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the Reason why I did THREE perspectives in this chapter is because I brain farted when I tried to write Angela's so I switched real quick to Gabe and continued from there.  
> (This chapter takes place at a later hour after the last chapter.)  
> The next chapter Gerard has already been hurt and during his little coma, his goes missing. So there's a lot of pressure on Gabe, and his voice in his head 'the reaper' offers to help. (Just saying this because knowing me I won't mention these things in the story...


	10. Chagrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is a summary anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things up Gabe doesn't remember the kiss... because medicine and this chapter takes 2 months before they actually did kiss. also the previous chapter honestly didn't even know what I wrote, it doesn't really align with the story too well. so I'm just gonna leave now...

2048-09:00pm   
  
  
  
He had mentioned it, right? About finding out what was going on with the ass of a commander. It's been keeping Genji on his toes. Though he could act like a total asshole, he cared about the only people he had to call his family.   
  
_______   
  
2 months ago:   
  
The sound of a bullet flying close made the cyborg jump to cover. He could hear McCree firing, giving him some defense. Sparrow took the chance to leap back out and lounge over the cowboy; slitting the throats of two Talon scouts.    
As the two dusted themselves off, they both seemed to be looking for the sound of shotguns.    
Nothing was there besides silence and quiet footsteps of approaching attackers.   
Genji stared at Jesse. He had this expression that knew where their commander was. "We need to separate pardner, think you can handle that hall alone?" Genji was still, he was listening to the quietest sounds that only he could pick up. This feeling of what lurked down there, ...he just knew McCree shouldn't go that way.    
  
"No, I'll take the longer path." That's all he had to say. Jesse would never bother to argue with him.    
  
So he waited. Until the silhouette of the cowboy was gone and the sound of spurrs were muted. Something told him that whatever McCree would've seen going down this way, he would've regretted it.    
  
Genji dashed down the hallway. His mood dropping as he began to realize he was beginning to care for people again...he didn't like that.    
He also didn't like how much it bothered him that he worried about the ithers back in overwatch. Jack, Winston, tracer, Reinhardt and- his gears turned as they released steam from his calves.    
  
The raven haired man stood there—unsure if he should help or leave this brawl to unfold.    
  
He looked, in his peripheral view, he could see two men. One with a knife in his back, and that man was the Blackwatch commander.    
  
Thud!   
  
Gabe was slammed against a cold metal wall. The soldier ramming his padded knee over and over again into Reyes' gut.    
Genji had his sword unsheathed, ready to lash out—but Gabe knew he was there—.   
His eyes were wide as he watched blood spurt into the air. The tall Latino had pushed the Talon soldier back with full force, a audible smack against smeared glass. "TELL ME HOW YOU KNEW!" Genji was taken aback. What exactly did he mean? What had this soldier said. "LISTEN UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME, I'M NOT SICK!"    
  
It was only seconds later before glass shattered and Genji finally stepped out of the shadows. He heard coughing and found himself staring at a distressed Reyes. He walked over towards the broken glass peeking in to see a impaled Talon soldier. When he looked back, he was confronted by the commander who's hands were pulling at his revealed hair. "What was that about, you could've taken it a bit easy you know... Commander?"   
It was silence. To Genji, he was used to seeing men break down, but this was different—he had a crooked smile.    
  
"You didn't hear or see anything... Got it!?" The shimada just stared blankly as he noticed Jesse was approaching.    
He looked back at Gabe who was just eyeing the dead body. "I said I did owe you for keeping my name secret." The texan was shouting into their comms. The shimada took one last glance before stepping back into the hall.   
  



	11. Update I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just need some time to think...

HEY look at me, I'm going through that stupid writer phase, where I legit hate everything I wrote and want to start over. There's something thing seriously wrong with me. It's just, I've been writing my own original stories and this one is just clashing with my other ideas. Soo until I figure out how to sort other things, I'll be keeping this one on the low.

 


End file.
